Published PCT application WO 00/72958 A1 ('958) describes a porous substrate, such as a geotextile liner, containing a polymer, such as polyacrylamide and/or a polyacrylic acid, that is partially neutralized (e.g., polyacrylic acid and sodium polyacrylate), and preferably also clay. The polymer is formed for the most part, in situ, while the monomer is embedded into the geotextile, together with the clay, to provide a hydraulic barrier that has excellent, low hydraulic conductivity and has a significantly lower weight of active barrier material than the weight of active barrier material contained in geosynthetic liners in existence at the time of the '958 invention.
It has been found that the manufacture of an article, in accordance with WO 00/72958, results in a product that contains a substantial percentage of water, making it more difficult to apply the product over a surface to be protected against water penetration, and making shipping of the product more expensive, thereby detracting from the low weight advantage and cost savings attributed to having less active barrier material in the geotextile. Further, in accordance with WO 00/72958 A1, an aqueous polymerization solution, a polymerization catalyst, and a cross-linker are premixed and embedded into the porous substrate simultaneously during continuous manufacture. It has been found that only small batches of the polymerizable monomer can be prepared or the polymerizable monomer will begin to polymerize prior to embedding the polymerizable monomer into the porous substrate resulting in lower hydraulic barrier properties and decreased retention of solids.